


Liam Kisses

by CharlieRoz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is pretty much obsessed with Zayn's lips, and Zayn just loves kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam Kisses

Soft. Smooth. Electric. Easy. Slow. Deep. Perfect. 

 

Zayn can't keep his mind straight. Not with Liam on his mouth, stealing the air right out of him; Liam's hand at his throat, his other wrapped around his back settled in between his shoulder blades, burning; his chest pressed insistent against his own; his thighs squeezing Zayn's sides, sitting in Zayn's lap. Everything about him was vibrating, pulsing around Zayn and swallowing him whole, overwhelmingly. He wasn't even sure if he was kissing back correctly, his fidgety hands clenching and unclenching in Liam's shirt. He was trembling; lost, absorbed so far into Liam's essence he had no more sense of himself. He could feel Liam, _everywhere_ , but it was almost like an out-of-body experience, like he was watching himself be devoured by all that is Liam Payne—like in a dream, where you’re watching yourself fall from a building, yet never see yourself hit the ground and crash.

 

Liam’s tongue was slick and warm in his mouth— familiar— and it took all of Zayn's control. He was slack-jawed and pliable, eyebrows creasing a line in his forehead as he whimpered without meaning to. The noises were sucked up and relatively muted by Liam's low hums and closeness. They were muffled but there, and Zayn hadn't a clue he was making them, more aware of the vibrations in Liam's throat instead of his own. It was addictive and only added to the whole volcano of sensations.

 

Liam's hand on his neck dipped below the collar of his shirt, fingers skimming over the bare skin of his back, his left hand sneaking under the back of his shirt. His dull nails were short, but Zayn could feel the way they grappled at his hip, making his skin tingle. He moaned a little and shifted on the couch, situating his legs to accommodate for Liam's position. Liam smiled into the kiss and pecked him a few times with closed lips, bringing their hips even closer, compressing his thighs ever harder, feeling even more. When Liam kissed Zayn, Zayn felt like the most important person in the world, as if Liam literally could not function without this. It was as he needed to give all of his energy to Zayn to feel alive, offering his power to Zayn so that they were able to just _be._ Liam gave and gave and gave and breathed life, love and lust into Zayn every time, every day, every minute.

 

Liam still wasn’t willing to let go of Zayn's lips. When Liam made out, he wanted to do it properly for as long as he could before it would morph into something more serious. He was okay with the grabby hands and the ever-present quest for their bodies to fuse into one, but if something meant disconnecting from Zayn even once he would’ve have it. Zayn realized that he would never tire of Liam kissing him. Never. He couldn’t even count the amount of hours they racked up with their mouths touching, their tongues playing, and knew that they would continue to add days upon that, but he never saw himself getting bored. Liam always had some certain trick up his sleeve to try out, or he would just take it back to a time when they were still getting used to each other and would kiss him gently, innocently, as if he had forgotten he knew every weak spot in the roof of Zayn's mouth and was trying to learn those things.

 

Today, Liam was insistent and eager, so that most likely meant that he either had wanted to try something out or was just especially wound up and in the mood. Either way, it was a win-win situation and Zayn was going to be in for a real treat. Liam was restless, shifting his entire body every now and then, sliding against Zayn in ways that could have been entirely innocent, or deviously masked that way with a purpose. No matter the case, Zayn's body was reacting in the only way it knew was appropriate, and he felt himself begin to blush. He pulled away with reluctance in his mind but rapidity in his actions, practically gasping for breath. Liam frowned and blinked his eyes open, finding Zayn's half-lidded and dilated, looking over Liam's face and past him when he saw that he was caught. He surged forward so that their lips touched while he spoke, Zayn still panting into the space amid his lips as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m not done yet,” Liam told him cheekily, smiling broadly. They were so close that Zayn felt as though he were smiling himself, feeling Liam's full lips stretch and curve as if they were his own.

 

He brought up a finger that baked hot from between the back of the couch, Zayn's shirt and his body. He settled it gently on the corner of Zayn's mouth. His lips were already so raw and sensitive the new touch made them tingle and prickle. Liam dragged it near the center, where he parted Zayn's lips from each other, making his own do the same (always attached). He scraped his nail along it and Zayn's teeth instantly clamped on it (his bottom lip that is), the sensations being too much. Liam pouted. Zayn was sweating by this time, their faces so close, like everything else. “What?” he asked, and Zayn thought that it was probably just because one of Liam's favorite things to do was talking against his lips. He pried Zayn's lip back into his own mouth with his teeth and a gentle but efficient bite. He sucked on it tenderly, and even _more_ heat flooded between Zayn's legs. It was so hyperaware of every nerve it had that any disturbance left it tingling and almost irritated. It bristled when it bounced back into place as Liam released it, letting the cooler air hit it. Liam wasn’t about to give him any relief, though, and kissed him again, nice and simple.

 

He wondered when exactly Liam started to know everything about him and all of his ticks and turn-ons, and more specifically, when he started to use them. He didn’t really care though right then, now did he? Not at all. Not when Liam was casually licking his lips, making it so that his tongue also reached Zayn's mouth in the process. This made their next transition slippery so that when Liam tilted his head to the right their lips twisted and never resisted the movement. Zayn had closed his eyes again and grabbed his hips, finding the rough fabric of his jeans to almost be sort of an irritable distraction. Everything else about Liam was smooth (especially so, because he was freshly shaven), and the material was abrasive. As Liam pried their mouths again, slipping the tip of his tongue under Zayn's and behind his teeth, he dipped his fingers into the waistband of his pants _and_ boxers, finding the silky skin much more comfortable. He wasn’t _quite_ grabbing Liam's ass, but he’d be lying if he said his fingers weren’t at least trying to get a feel for the plush lumps of flesh. He raked his nails a little bit and Liam's tongue paused for a moment, like he was a clock and his second-hand missed its cue before starting up again the second after. Zayn reveled in the feeling of the goosebumps growing below his fingertips. He liked to imagine he could read what Liam was feeling as if it were brail.

 

Liam's hand once again appeared by their faces, only letting its presence be known as it snuck underneath Zayn's chin. He tilted it up and adjusted for the new angle by wiggling in his spot, making a guttural moan bleed into his mouth from Zayn. His thumb tugged at his skin and in effect pulled down Zayn's bottom lip so that Liam had access to tease the sanity out of him by running his tongue, which he pointed, between the inside of his lip and Zayn's teeth. Zayn whimpered shamelessly then. What was he supposed to do? Liam wasn’t letting up and things held promise to only get hotter from here. Might as well start using his voice now.

 

Liam again took his lip into his mouth and suckled on it, totally encasing it. Zayn thought that it might burst with all of these sensations. Zayn himself already chewed it enough; Liam didn’t need to do the same. He peeked his eyes open and found Liam stare right at him, hungry, intense. Passionate. A new heat wave whispered over him like an ocean breeze, hot when it came but cool when it passed. Liam didn’t look away and made it so that Zayn couldn’t either. His brown eyes were inviting, _close,_ and held so much love in them Zayn would be an idiot to turn away from the pair. Liam let him go, his saliva coating more than its fair share of property around Zayn's mouth (not that he minded), and, of course, he sealed it with another kiss. He slanted in, eyes still locked. “Your mouth makes me crazy,” he growled, nipping it a little harshly afterward. It was animalistic and driven by nothing but desire, and if Zayn didn’t pull himself together he would surely lose it, right in his pants right there. He cemented their lips together one last time, close-mouthed and hard, Liam pressing so forcefully that Zayn's teeth almost hurt. But that could only mean one thing...

 

Zayn almost laughed in relief when Liam slotted his head beside his, finally moving on with his mouth’s proceedings to his cheek, his jaw, his ear. He nibbled at his earlobe and instead of biting his lip like Zayn wanted to, because of its sensitivity he focused on letting the air pass through his lungs evenly, in and out of his parted lips. Even _that_ air had an effect on them and tickled until they itched. After what Liam had said, though, he couldn’t even feel it—“I want it all over me.” This was Liam's dirty talk. He never got too kinky or offensive, like calling Zayn a slut (that would be so weird for the both of them, and even though it was standard, would leave them feeling more awkward than anything), but rather voiced his opinions and wants, the ones that were stored somewhere deep in that puppy outer shell that he displayed, ones that are so honestly dirty once you heard them you could never again fathom he looked so innocent. Zayn was an absolute sucker when Liam started talking like that. His voice got quiet and gruff, like even he still couldn’t believe he was letting his thoughts out of their rightful cage. They held just enough confidence to let Zayn know how much Liam really did trust him, how he believed he could be one hundred percent honest with himself and with Zayn. That felt as good as the actual statements.

 

Sometime during Zayn's departure from Earth, Liam's hands began to work his shirt up his abdomen and had already succeeded in getting it all the way under his armpits, waiting patiently for himself to be ready to leave Zayn's body long enough to pull it over his head. Not yet. “Zayn,” he breathed, hot and heavy into the shell of his ear, just to make him squirm. Zayn swallowed the increasing urge to plea and beg, his legs coming close to being numb. “Can you feel me?” Liam ground his groin down into Zayn's, swiveling his hips just enough to make Zayn's head fall back, moaning. He nodded, looking at him again to find him assaulting his chest with his eyes. Zayn flustered, jerking his body around as if that would take the nerve-racking look off Liam's face. It had backfired and only made it more intense, Liam’s eyelids fluttering for a second as he hummed in appreciation. He shoved back into Zayn again, making a point that was hard to ignore. “You make me want you so bad.” Zayn would have agreed if he had any sort of power over his voice.

 

He was helpless with Liam at his neck, marking it up with bruises and teeth indents. His incisors were sharp and hurt just enough that combined with the subtleness of his lips being innocent bystanders it felt better than anything in the world. Liam treated himself to feeling every inch of Zayn's torso, with his palms, the back of his hands, his wrists... Anything he could use. Zayn's abs clenched when he ran his nails on the sides of them, and his chest expanded as they climbed their way up his chest, over his tattoos. His thumbs flicked over his nipples quickly, and if it weren’t for the simultaneousness, Zayn would have considered it an accident. It made his pecs tingle and his stomach throb. He just needed something to hold onto, so he pushed his hands further into Liam's bottoms and grappled at Liam's rear, squeezing the two handfuls of lush flesh between his fingers. Liam responded by seeking out that touch and pushing back into him, reuniting with his mouth.

 

On his lips were a thousand and one promises, wants, needs, and Zayn just hoped he knew that he would do his best to fulfill them. When Liam was back to kissing, which by now was just holding their mouths against one another, and maybe letting their tongues say hello again, it meant business. He physically moved Zayn's arms for him, making a desperate sigh when he forced Zayn's hands out of his pants, to shove them through the arms of his shirt so that it was just hanging off of his neck by the collar. He smooched him once more before breaking away and tugging it above his head. Strands of Zayn's quiff fell out of place and made him look as disheveled as he felt. Liam admired him for a moment before going back in, tending to him while he worked his own top off. He took such good care of Zayn, always making him feel incredible. _He_ made Liam this mad with want, _he_ made Liam want to treat him like treasure. Zayn loved Liam for it. He just loved him.

 

“Have I ever told you what an amazing kisser you are?” Liam told him, climbing to the side of the couch so that he could lay Zayn down and get back on top of him. Zayn chuckled breathlessly as his head hit the cushion, looking up at Liam with the ceiling in the background. The change in view made him a little dizzy, but he hardly accounted it to that when he was already so lightheaded from the lack of blood in his head, for it was places much further south. He thought it was hilarious that he was there dying over Liam and his lips and then _Liam_ goes and makes that comment, as if reading his mind. Liam pouted a bit, kissing his right eye shut. “Don’t laugh at me,” he mumbled, making Zayn's eyelash flutter and tickle. Zayn just grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him in close.

 

“’M not,” he managed to say, the smile never leaving his lips. Liam gave him a skeptical look, but the corners of his mouth were twitching, trying their hardest not to break their offended façade. Zayn rolled his eyes, “Just kiss me again, dork.” Liam happily did so.


End file.
